In my said published international patent application I describe a support for a liquid filled packaging bag in which the packaging bag, for the purposes of dispensing the contents intermittently over a period of time, is generally supported on a panel in a generally horizontal orientation but one in which the panel moves to an increasingly inclined orientation as the content of the packaging bag is consumed.
I also describe a box in which such support panel can be located and I further describe a support panel which pivots about its front edge from a generally horizontal position corresponding to a full packaging bag being supported by it to progressively more inclined positions once a portion of the contents of the bag has been consumed.